spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Sovq/Przygotuj swoją wiki na elastyczny układ
Globalne włączenie elastycznego układu zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Poniższy post pozwolić powinien administratorom przygotować wiki na nadchodzące zmiany. Strona główna Strona główna to często najbardziej złożona strona na wiki. Pełni wiele funkcji; zawiera linki do najistotniejszych zakątków wiki, bloki z nowościami, wyróżnionymi plikami i artykułami i jest głównym punktem nawigacyjnym na wiki. Najczęściej zawartość strony głównej zorganizowana jest przy użyciu układu kolumnowego, który sprawia, że prawa kolumna jest tej samej szerokości co prawy panel na pozostałych stronach. Lewa kolumna Najważniejsze części strony głównej zwykle odnaleźć można w lewej kolumnie. Podobnie jak obszar zawartości artykułu, lewa kolumna elastycznie dostosowywać będzie swoją szerokość i skupiać będzie na sobie większość uwagi odwiedzających. Tworząc bloki na stronie głównej, najlepiej zdefiniować ich szerokość w procentach, aby zachowały właściwe proporcje na ekranach wszystkich czytelników. Przykładowo, jeśli szerokość danego bloku ustawiona zostanie na 80%, użytkownicy zawsze zobaczą 10% marginesu po obu stronach, niezależnie od tego czy korzystają z laptopa czy dużego monitora. Poprzednio, przy stałej szerokości stron, ustawienie 536px szerokości bloku pozwalało wykorzystać 80% szerokości lewej kolumny. Jednak wraz z włączeniem elastycznego układu, bloki o stałej szerokości nie będą płynnie dostosowywać się do różnych szerokości strony, co może wyglądać źle na większych ekranach. Zawartość wewnątrz bloków strony głównej też może być podatna na zmiany szerokości strony. Fragmenty tekstu zawijać się mogą podobnie jak fragmenty artykułów na innych stronach. Galeria postaci na Breaking Bad Wiki lub galeria bohaterów na League of Legends Wiki, to doskonałe przykłady na to, jak galerie automatycznie dostosowują się do zmiennej szerokości. Prawa kolumna Prawy panel w elastycznym układzie Darwina zmniejszony został z 330px do 300px szerokości. Taka sama zmiana dotknie także prawą kolumnę strony głównej. Zawartość prawej kolumny, jeśli została zoptymalizowana do szerokości 330px będzie musiała zostać zaktualizowana. W większości przypadków zwykłe odjęcie 30px od obecnie ustawionej szerokości powinno być wystarczające, ale pamiętaj, że gdy dana wiki wyświetlana jest na tablecie w orientacji pionowej, zawartość prawej kolumny przesuwana jest poniżej zawartości kolumny lewej. (To samo dzieje się z prawym panelem w pozostałych artykułach). Nie musisz posiadać tabletu aby przetestować to zachowanie. Wystarczy, że zmniejszysz szerokość okna przeglądarki podczas oglądania wiki z włączoną elastyczną szerokością (jak np. Centrum Społeczności), aby zobaczyć jak prawa kolumna przesuwana jest na dół strony i wyrównywana do lewej. Z tego powodu warto ustawić szerokość bloków prawego panelu na 100%. Dzięki temu zajmować będą one pełną szerokość strony na tablecie w orientacji pionowej. Slidery Na stronach głównych bardzo często pojawiają się slidery. Wymiary slidera to zawsze 670px na 360px i zawsze będzie znajdować się on pośrodku obszaru, w którym go umieszczono. W lewej kolumnie elastycznego układu, użytkowcy korzystający z większych rozdzielczości zobaczą po obu stronach slidera marginesy. Jeśli chcesz jakoś zagospodarować to miejsce, możesz umieścić slider wewnątrz innego bloku, jak np. na hiszpańskiej Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki. Tło Gdy ogłaszaliśmy rozpoczęcie projektu Darwin, wspomnieliśmy także o tym, jak zachowywać się będą tła w elastycznym układzie. W tym wpisie zobaczyć można jak obrazy tła dzielone będą na pół, aby istotne obszary tła znajdowały się we względnie niezmiennej pozycji w stosunku do obszaru zawartości strony. Tła ustawione jako "sąsiadujące" nie zanotują żadnej zmiany w zachowaniu. Te modyfikacje pojawią się automatycznie po włączeniu na wiki elastycznego układu i oto dobra wiadomość: nie musisz dostosowywać tła to nowego, płynnego układu. Mimo to, dostaliśmy wiele pytań dotyczących zachowania tła na wiki z pół-przezroczystymi stronami. Pytania były w pełni uzasadnione; jeśli masz świetne tło, które jest widoczne za obszarem artykułu, nie chcesz aby przecinał je pośrodku pas jednolitego koloru. Możliwe też, że podział nie jest problemem, ale co jeśli nie chcesz aby kolor pośrodku był taki sam jak kolor dookoła obrazu tła? Z dumą przedstawiamy nowe opcje w kreatorze motywu, które pozwolą rozwiać wspomniane wątpliwości. Te opcje dostępne będą po włączeniu elastycznego układu na Twojej wiki. "Nie dziel" 350px|right|thumb Maksymalna szerokość obszaru zawartości wynosi 1600px. Obraz tła, który wyglądać będzie dobrze w każdej rozdzielczości powinien być nawet szerszy, aby był widoczny po obu stronach artykułów. Wprowadzono zatem opcję "nie dziel", która staje się dostępna, gdy przesłany obraz ma co najmniej 2100px. To sprawi, że po bokach strony zawsze widoczny będzie słuszny kawałek tła. Z włączoną opcją "nie dziel", obraz tła pozostanie statyczny przy zmienianiu szerokości strony. Innymi słowy, widoczny obszar tła zależeć będzie od rozdzielczości wykorzystywanej przez odwiedzającego. Dwa kolory tła 350px|right|thumb Jeśli podział obrazu tła nie jest dla Ciebie problemem, a wątpliwości masz co do koloru pasa pośrodku, możesz go zmienić. Obecnie w kreatorze dostępne są dwie opcje doboru koloru tła; "kolor" pozwoli wybrać jaki kolor znajdzie się wokół obrazu tła, podczas gdy "środek" pozwoli zdecydować o tym, jaki kolor ma być pomiędzy częściami podzielonego obrazu tła. Domyślnie kolor środka będzie taki sam jak kolor reszty tła, ale może zostać zmieniony w zależności od wybranego obrazu tła i własnych upodobań. Jednym z powodów, dla których zdecydowaliśmy się poświęcić tak dużo czasu na zbieranie opinii użytkowników, była możliwość wprowadzenia zmian takich jak te, które, mamy nadzieję, sprostają oczekiwaniom poszczególnych społeczności Wikii. Jeśli jesteś administratorem wiki z włączoną elastyczną szerokością stron i potrzebujesz pomocy przy dostosowaniu tła lub strony głównej do nowego układu, daj znać w komentarzu poniżej. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach